


Did I cross the line, line, line?

by Roissy



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW Art, Naked Female Clothed Male, Spanking, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: spanking fanart!that's it. that's the whole of it.
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Did I cross the line, line, line?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discipline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503470) by [quiet_rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel). 



> This tv show hit me like a ton of bricks. And this ship is like, idk everything I needed and more.  
> I've been mostly uninspired during this quarantine in terms of drawing porn and I'm starting again with something easy and quick. And I knew I just needed to draw a spanking scene after reading Discipline by quiet_rebel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
